Main:Leah Griesser
Gengenbach, Baden-Württemberg, Germany |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2012-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Neureut |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Leah Griesser (born September 11 in Gengenbach, Baden-Württemberg) is an elite German gymnast. She has been a member of the National Team since 2012, and has represented Germany at the 2012 European Championships, and 2015 European Games and World Championships. Junior Career Griesser made her international debut in the junior division of the 2012 European Championships in Belgium, helping the German team place fifth in the team final. The following year, she competed in a friendly meet against gymnasts from France, Great Britain, and Switzerland. There, she helped the Germans take team gold and individually placed sixth in the all-around. Senior Career 2014 Griesser's senior debut came at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Switzerland and Romania. She only competed on balance beam and floor exercise, but she helped the Germans take team gold. 2015 Griesser competed at the São Paulo World Cup in Brazil, taking bronze on floor exercise. She went on to win team gold and place nineteenth in the all-around at the Flanders International Team Challenge. She was then named to the German team for the inaugural European Games in Baku, Azerbaijan. There, she helped the Germans to a team silver medal. At the German National Championships in September, she took fourth place in the all-around and on uneven bars and balance beam. She was named to the German team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland in October. While the Germans didn't qualify to the team final, and therefore didn't qualify a full team to the Olympics, they did qualify a full team to the Test Event in April. 2016 Griesser started off the season by winning team silver at the Stuttgart World Cup in March. In early April, she competed at a friendly meet against Belgium and Romania, winning team bronze. Later that month, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, winning team silver and helping Germany qualify a full team to the Olympics. Individually, she won bronze on floor exercise. In June, she placed fifth on bars and sixth in the all-around and floor exercise at the German National Championships. In July, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from France, Switzerland, Austria, Romania, and Venezuela, winning team gold and placing twelfth in the all-around. In November, she won silver on floor exercise and placed fourth on bars and beam at the Cottbus World Cup. 2017 Griesser competed at the German National Championships in June, winning bronze on uneven bars and placing sixth in the all-around and on balance beam. In August, she competed at the Universiade in Taiwan, placing fourth with her team, sixth on floor, seventh on uneven bars, and tenth in the all-around. 2018 In July, Griesser competed at the Sainté Gym Cup in France, winning team silver and placing eighth in the all-around. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but didn’t make the event finals. In late September, she competed at the German National Championships, winning gold on floor exercise and placing fourth on beam and seventh in the all-around. She later was named to the German team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, contributing to Germany's eighth place finish in the team final. After Doha, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup in November, placing eighth on floor. 2019 Griesser competed in the team challenge at the Stuttgart World Cup, but Germany didn't qualify to the team final. She later competed at the Birmingham World Cup, but a fall on balance beam landed her in sixth place. Medal Count Floor Music 2012 - "Time For Dreams" by Schiller & Lang Lang 2013 - "Rnb Pop Instrumental 1" by Mister B